When It All Pours Down
by RexieCakes
Summary: Jasiri is raped by Janja and is now broken. Needing comfort, she sends Madoa to get Kion, since they are now dating. Kion, the Guard, the Pride and his family are shocked by the news and Kion wants to get rid of Janja now for good... Kion X Jasiri. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys~! Been a while, huh? Well I'm still trying to figure out how to make the two other Lion Guard stories I have started to work out for the next parts, but in the meantime I wanted to write a one-shot. Kion X Jasiri has grown on me. And so this happened. WARNING: The following is rated M. For sexual content. So read if you wanna!**

* * *

Jasiri was known for being a tough hyena. She was the leader of her clan, the best fighter... But today was different. It was almost like Jasiri was a completely different hyena... Because today Jasiri had found herself cornered by Janja with no way to escape. She tried her best to fight him off, but due to being bigger and even a little stronger in the end Janja gained the upper hand.

Jaisiri let out cries of distress as Janja laughed evilly and mounted her. He had her right where he wanted her and Jasiri was helpless against the bigger heyna as he entered kept his movements going until Jasiri let out a loud gasp and reached her climax and when Janja got off of her, she could barley stand. Her legs shook and she fell onto the ground, and began to cry.

"It gave me much pleasure to see you break," Janja said, smirking. He then heard voices calling for Jasiri and darted off. Jasiri laid there... Until her sister found her and asked what had happened.

"Madoa ... I need Kion," Jasiri said. She had been taken back to her clan's territory and was laying in the den. "Of course, Jasiri... I will go and get him," Madoa replied. Before leaving she asked another heyna to keep an eye on her sister and then was on her way to the Pridelands.

As Madoa walked she growled under her breath. How could Jajna do such an awful thing? And to her own sister? She wanted to rip that evil hyena to shreds, but knew it was best to not go there... Instead. she focused on getting to the Pridelands where other animals greeted her nicely. For five months now, Kion and Jasiri had been dating. Simba was interduced to Jasiri and her clan and the hyenas were welcomed by Simba to come onto his land whenever they wished, after he had seen they were truly good.

Mudoa couldn't find Kion or the guard anywhere around the Pridelands, which meant they were at Priderock.

Kion was on top of Priderock with the rest of the guard talking to Simba and Nala about their morning patrol and how peaceful things were. When Mudoa came into view the lions smiled and greeted her. "Madoa!" Kion said, wearing a heavy smile. "Great to see you!"

"Kion..." Madoa said, her voice cracking. "Madoa? Is something wrong?" Simba asked, walking over to the Hyena who looked as if she was about to cry. "Yes... Nala added in. "You seem upset..."

Kion nodded in agreement with his parents and looked at the heyna waiting for answers. "It's... It's Jasiri... Janja raped her... She sent for me to get you, Kion. She needs you," Madoa managed to choke out.

Kion's whole body went stiff. He felt terffied for a moment, but then got angry. "I'm going to kill him! I swear to god I'm-" Simba cut Kion off by hugging him tightly. "Kion... I know what Janja did was wrong, but we are not going after him... Yet... Right now Jasiri is waiting for you. Go to her, Son. And when you return home we will discuss how to take care of Janja," Simba said.

"Okay, Dad..." Kion responded, his anger slowly boiling down. Fuli and the rest of the guard looked at their leader with worried expressions. "Don't worry, Kion we can look after the Pridelands ourselves until you get back," Fuli said.

"Sounds good. Thanks..." Kion responded. Then he nodded at Mudoa who then led him away from Priderock and towards the Outlands.

* * *

Kion had never seen Jasiri cry before. Not ever in his life. Kion walked slowly over to his girlfriend and curled up behind her, wrapping his paws around her gently. "Oh Kion!" Jasiri cried out. She held onto the lion cub so tight and Kion held her back. "Shh... I'm here it's gonna be okay..." Kion whispered.

Jasiri cried into Kion's fur for a few minutes. Her body shook. She was broken. Truly broken...

"I love you, Jasiri," Kion said.

"I-I love you too..." Jairi manged to reply between cries.

Soon Jasiri had cried it all out for the time being and fell asleep in Kion's embrace. Kion rested his head on top of her's and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Kion?"

The lion cub opened his eyes and looked up to see Madoa looking into the den. "Yes, Madoa?" Kion asked.

"What will happen... If... If she ends up pregnant?" Madoa questioned. "She's our leader and she'd have to be resting an awful lot if she did... And Janja... What if he comes after her again?"

Kion bit down on his lower lip and sighed. "If she does I'll be here to help, so will my family and the guard, Kion responded.

"Thank you..." Madoa said. "You are so good to my sister,"

"No need to thank me. Just doing my job," Kion replied, giving the heyna a small smile. "I wish I could stay here over night, but my dad needs me back home to discuss how we're going to handle Janja..."

"Yes... Something must be done," Madoa nodded. "Wake me at the start of sundown, okay?" Kion questioned. "Will do," Mudoa replied.

And with that Kion rested his head back on Jasiri's and fell asleep.

Madoa woke Kion at sunset and Kion gently got up from around Jasiri's sleeping form. "When Jasiri wakes up, tell her I'll be back tomorrow morning," Kion said.

Madoa nodded in response to the lion cub that told Kion she would.

Kion smiled gratefully at his friend, before leaving the den and heading back home.

When Kion returned home Simba, Nala, even Kaira and the rest of the pride were waiting for him. "There you are," Simba greeted. "How's Jasiri doing?"

"Not well..." Kion answered. "She's not the same henya I know..."

"It will take time, Son. But she'll be okay," Simba replied. Nodding, Kion sat down next to his father. Nala and Kiara came over and nuzzled Kion gently, giving him comfort. "Thanks..." Kion mumbled. "Don't know what I'd do without you guys,"

"No worries," Kaira replied, with a small smile. "We love you, Kion,"

"I love you guys too," Kion said, returning the smile.

* * *

That night Simba and Kion had a long talk. Simba thought it be best if Kion and the guard, plus him and Nala confront Janja and then... Exile him to the lands beyond the Outlands.

And later that night their plan was put into action. Kion glared at Janja and his clan who growled at him, the guard, Simba and Nala.

"You are to leave the Outlands and never return," Simba said. "Oh and whose gonna make us?" Janja asked, letting out a laugh. "I will force you out if I have to," Kion added in. He growled loudly, clearly ready to use the Roar.

"Use the roar? We'll just keep coming back, Kion!" Janja replied, laughing more as his clan joined in laughing. "I SAID GO!" Kion yelled, suddenly roaring very loud and strong, He dug his claws into the ground and the clouds got dark and lighting flashed across the sky. Janja and his clan were sent into the air and yelped as they hit the rock wall nearby. The heynas then fell back toe ground with a loud thud. None of them moved... Kion looked on in shock, as he came back to his senses.

"Kion..." Simba began. "I-I killed them?..." Kion mumbled. He looked at his shoulder. He still had his mark.

"I didn't mean to..." Kion muttered.

"Kion, it's okay... It had to be done. Sooner or later it would've had to..." Simba said gently, as Nala and the guard nodded.

"Now they can't hurt the Pridelands anymore or Jasiri," Fuli spoke up. "It's gonna be alright,"

Kion smiled weakly at his family and friends. Then they all returned to the Pridelands where they told Kaira and the pride about the death of Janaja and his clan.

* * *

After sleeping for a few hours the sun began to rise over the Pridelands the next morning. Kion left early to go see Jasiri. He told her about what had happened the night before. "Thank you, Kion..." Jasiri said slowly, hugging her boyfriend tightly. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Kion replied, hugging Jasiri back.

Then the couple shared a kiss and smiled at each other. Kion promised Jasiri he'd be there for her no matter what came next and they were in this together.

...

- _When It All Pours Down_


End file.
